LA DAMA DE HONOR
by Dominique Mont
Summary: Un vestido verde, bollos de queso y un nuevo maestro de baile hacen que el corazón de Katniss Everdeen corra a mil por hora en preparación para ser la dama de honor de su querida amiga Johanna. Esta historia participa en el intercambio "Un Obsequio Real", para el foro El Diente de León, regalo para LynnHM.


Este fic participa en el Intercambio "Un Obsequio Real", para el foro El Diente de León.

Este regalo es para LynnHM, espero que te guste, aunque fue también un regalo para mí escribirlo para ti, casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir algo últimamente así que aprovechando los escasos días de vacaciones y los aun más escasos momentos libres, espero te guste y te diviertas.

Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad intelectual de Suzanne Collins.

 **"LA DAMA DE HONOR"**

El vestido verde que usaría la dama de honor, se encontraba en un gancho colgado descuidadamente sobre el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, no era el vestido lo que me preocupaba, amaba el color verde y la seda parecía resbalar como un liquido espeso por mi cuerpo, tampoco eran los zapatos, a pesar de no gustarme utilizar zapatos de tacón alto, encontré contra todos los pronósticos, unos que hacían juego de forma espectacular.

No eran los accesorios tampoco, ni el ramo de dientes de león que Johanna se empeñó en que yo llevara ya que según sus palabras _"le dará un tinte vintage a la ceremonia descerebrada"._

Si, tan simple como pareciera, mi "gran problema" era ni más ni menos que la sabia naturaleza así como el ADN aportado por cada uno de mis progenitores, me habían dotado de 2 pies izquierdos o bueno también podría decirse 2 pies derechos y no es que fuera algún tipo de fenómeno, claro que nadie podría sospecharlo ya que era la más capacitada de mis amigos para ganar las carreras cortas, o bien la más ágil para trepar cual mono araña por los arboles o la tres veces campeona universitaria de tiro con arco.

La boda sería en dos semanas y yo todavía no sabía cómo debía de zafarme del baile que después de la pareja nupcial, la dama de honor tendría que llevar a cabo, no podía decirle a Johanna que no quería hacerlo y tampoco a Gale, después de todo Johanna no tenía más familia que a mí, hacía ya cuatro años que su familia completa murió en un accidente automovilístico de camino al Capitolio.

Claro que ninguna circunstancia por más dramática que fuera me iba a dotar de una sobrenatural habilidad para el baile.

Y como todos los problemas, siempre había una solución, y ahí estaba yo, una vez más intentando dar un paso dentro del local y requería todo de mí el dar el siguiente paso hacia el umbral, pero dentro de mi corazón la vergüenza por aquel bochornoso recuerdo me impedía entrar, las imágenes no dejaban de sucederse una y otra vez en mi memoria, lo recuerdaba como si acabara de suceder.

Allí estaba yo, saliendo de una práctica de arquería, mi estómago gruñía de forma incontrolable, la fatiga de mis tensos músculos, el sudor corriéndome a través de la frente, tuve que hacer una elección a la que toda chica un día debe de enfrentarse en la vida, mi hora había llegado y entre irme a duchar o ir directo a la cafetería, elegí la segunda, así que entre el imperioso llamado de hambre lanzado de forma suplicante y triste desde mi estómago, guardé mis cosas y me dirigí derecho a la cafetería de la Universidad, llamada entre todos los estudiantes como El Quemador, ya que a demás de vender comida los estudiantes intercambiaban tareas y proyectos finales así como algún que otro examen a algunos precios módicos, aunque por mi parte la única interacción había sido con la comida, la cual esperaba que por lo menos fuera un caldo grasiento preparado por Sae.

Cuando llegué al Quemador, los olores se entremezclaban pero había uno que sobresalía por encima de los otros, no podía creerlo, solo en algunas ocasiones los preparaban, pero ahí estaban frente a mí, unos auténticos, aromáticos y crujientes bollos de queso, mi corazón empezó a latir de forma frenética por conseguir uno de tan preciados bollos y no se diga mi boca que salivaba recordando ya su sabor y textura.

Corrí a formarme, pedí un bollo, la ya típica sopa grasienta de Sae y ese delicioso guisado de cordero con salsa de ciruelas que era mi favorito, mi ganas de devorar ese bollo eran directamente proporcionales al hoyo de mi estómago el cual clamaba por ser llenado, así que sin ninguna misericordia comencé a devorarlo dando tan grandes bocados que un metro después cuando había que pagar solo quedaban las migajas entre mis dedos.

El consuelo del que llenó mi corazón el delicioso bollo se fue diluyendo en cuanto escuché la voz de Haymitch, el cajero del Quemador cobrándome por la comida, eso me sacó de mi ensoñación de un cielo de bollos de queso, comencé a buscar mi cartera encontrando primero un bote para agua, un cordel, algunas cerillas, mi arco, pero nada más, mi cartera no había hecho acto de aparición, todos los colores se drenaron de mi rostro, era de todos sabido el mal carácter de Haymitch el cual rivalizaba con su aliento a alcohol barato que se tomaba a escondidas.

\- El dinero muchacha.

\- Si un momento, estoy buscando, no tardo.

\- Vamos chica, no eres la única en esta fila esperando disfrutar de mi agradable presencia.

\- Lo siento, creo que he perdido mi cartera.

\- Vaya, vaya, eres todo un caso, mira esta no es una beneficencia, tienes que pagar por lo que comes.

\- Lo siento, no fue premeditado, puedo dejar la comida si es así.

\- No me parecería mal tu proposición si no fuera porque aquí dice sopa, guisado de cordero y un bollo de queso y veo que el bollo de queso ha desaparecido.

\- Si bueno no fue intencional, me lo comí, tenía hambre.

\- Ok, paga por el bollo de queso únicamente.

\- Es que no traigo nada de dinero.

\- Ahora resulta que vas a querer que te consiga patrocinadores. A ver algún interesado en rescatar a esta damisela en apuros, alguien que patrocine su bollo de queso, a la una, a las dos y si es, para el chico de camisa naranja, vendida la chica en llamas por un bollo de queso.

Entre tanto yo escuchaba los murmullos y mi cara estaba en llamas, peor aún toda yo estaba roja de vergüenza y de ira, por supuesto que no iba a aceptar ser subastada por un bollo de queso, mi dignidad valía mucho más allá de eso y ese mequetrefe que aceptó pagarlo se las vería conmigo.

Con toda la valentía que pude reunir miré hacia donde se encontraba el cómplice de Haymitch el cual ya se encontraba pagando mi bollo y más que eso, todo mi almuerzo.

Las palabras quedaron colgando de mi boca, mis reclamos nunca llegaron a ser, pues los más hermosos ojos azules me miraban con bondad, no con burla como yo esperaba, una cálida sonrisa los acompañaba, una mirada más y se fue.

Quise darle las gracias pero lo inesperado del momento selló mis labios, y en ocasiones posteriores cuando me lo encontraba en los pasillos de la universidad sus ojos buscaban los míos pero enseguida se volteaba a otro lado, hasta que un buen día Johanna me preguntó qué pasaba entre ese estudiante de arte y yo.

Claramente como su mejor y más querida amiga negué cualquier atracción por completo y desde ese día, era una tortura escucharla como más de la mitad de la población femenina estudiantil de la Universidad del Capitolio lo deseaban.

De eso ya hacía dos años, dos años sin decirnos una palabra, sin embargo aquí estaba yo después de ese larguísimo flash back frente de la academia de baile "Sinsajo" y se preguntarán ¿cuál era el problema con dar un simple y corto paso dentro y ya? El problema, el simple o grande problema, el único problema, era que mi patrocinador Peeta Mellark, era el maestro de baile, al parecer a demás de tener hermosos ojos azules, ser un ser un pintor notable y altruista, tenía que agregar a su descripción maestro de baile, uno bueno y carismático, según las recomendaciones.

Estaba segura, no podía hacer esto, así que di media vuelta dispuesta a salir lo antes posible de allí aunque que en mi intento de huida choqué contra el pecho de Peeta Mellark, el me sostuvo de los brazos para evitar una caída vergonzosa, lo cual ahora me hacía deberle dos favores, al parecer solo aumentaban mis deudas con él.

-¿Estás bien? Parecías un poco dudosa de entrar, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Yo… no… estoy bien, quiero decir, que si estoy bien, nunca he sido buena con las palabras, bueno, adiós estaba a punto de irme en realidad.

\- ¿Estás segura? Pensé se que estabas interesa en ofrecerte como voluntaria para la Gala que se presentará con fines benéficos.

\- Si esto, yo no sé bailar, de hecho quería inscribirme a clases, soy la dama de honor en la boda de mi mejor amiga y puedes deducir lo demás.

El se queda mirándome como si hoy fuera su día de buena suerte, yo solo siento como los colores van cambiando en mi rostro de oliváceo a rojo a rojo intenso, quizá incluso ¿púrpura?, el sonríe y me dice:

\- Bueno antes que nada quiero presentarme formalmente contigo, soy Peeta Mellark, estábamos en la misma universidad.

\- Ah ¿si?, te me haces un poco conocido ahora que lo mencionas, un placer, Katniss Everdeen.

\- Katniss Everdeen, te propongo una alianza, ¿te gustaría tener clases de baile gratis si a cambio te inscribes para la Gala de Beneficencia?

\- ¿Eh? No sé, no necesito caridad ¿sabes?

\- Lo siento Katniss, no era mi intención ofenderte, realmente necesitamos voluntarios, es una gala de beneficencia en apoyo de las familias desamparadas de la Veta, no sé si sepas pero hubo una gran explosión en la mina de carbón y hay heridos y personas sin hogar ahora mismo. Así que ¿puedo ofrecerte algo para que te nos unas?

Claro que quería ayudar, ¿qué podía pedirle para que nuestra alianza funcionara? fue cuando la idea surgió, claro que el no querría, apenas me conocía, y estaba todo ese asunto del bollo y cuando mi cerebro había decidido que era mala idea, mis oídos escucharon como mis labios nos traicionaron y pronunciaron la funesta propuesta:

-¿Podrías ser mi pareja en la boda de Johanna?

El se vio francamente sorprendido y cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo de nuevo, él me contestó:

-Claro, sería un honor, y ¿cuando quieres que comiencen tus clases?, ¿para cuando tenemos que estar listos?

-La boda será dentro de dos semanas, así que hay mucho que practicar porque en realidad no tengo talento para el baile, por mí estaría bien empezar ahora mismo.

\- Te parece mejor si lo dejamos para cuando termine el último turno, así tendremos el estudio para nosotros solos.

\- Si está bien.

\- Entonces, nos vemos en la noche.

Unas horas más tarde estaba aquí con mis manos sudorosas esperando que saliera el último asistente del turno y cuando me asomé vi que ahí estaba Peeta esperándome…junto con una chica rubia con una gran sonrisa, decir que mi boca no cayó de tristeza y decepción fue poco, aun así saludé lo mas educadamente posible a ambos.

-Katniss, gracias por venir, te presento a Delly, ella es una de mis brillantes alumnas, le pedí que se quedara para enseñarte los movimiento básicos, para que los visualices antes de ponerlos en práctica.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y ellos comenzaron a moverse en perfecta sincronización e intimidad, parecía que no eran maestro y alumna sino que tenían una relación más cercana de años, y por supuesto yo estaba analizando todo esto en lugar de fijarme en los pasos, me di cuenta cuando Peeta me dijo:

-¿Crees poder intentarlo ya?

\- Si- fue lo que contesté, bueno ya había dicho que no era buena con las palabras.

Entre tanto Delly se estaba despidiendo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de Peeta.

-Adiós cariño, nos vemos mañana.

Yo pasé a tomar su lugar, lo cual me resultaba incómodo e inquietante en partes iguales, no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico, pero sentir sus manos en mi cintura me hicieron convertirme en un montón de masa querido ser amasada.

Así que para aclarar mis ideas y centrar mis pies en la tierra decidí comenzar una sosa conversación.

-Pareces conocer a Delly de mucho tiempo.

-Si nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, desde niños.

\- Y ella no se molesta de que estemos aquí solos.

-No, ella sabe a quién solo le pertenece mi corazón- si creo que no esa no era la respuesta que esperaba - por algo es mi mejor amiga-esa si era la respuesta que esperaba.

\- Y ¿qué hay de ti? Por qué Gale no te acompaña a la boda de tu amiga, según recuerdo eran inseparables.

\- Bueno Gale, claro que estará ahí, pero él no puede ir como mi pareja ya que él es el novio.

Un brillo especial destello desde sus hermosos ojos pero no dijo nada más.

Las cosas siguieron más o menos al mismo ritmo conforme pasaban los días, el ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que éramos amigos, un pie dentro del estudio y se convertía en un maestro muy exigente, sin embargo a veces parecía estar inmerso en pensamientos profundos como si existiera en él un gran mundo interior, y también estaba obsesionada con sus pestañas, eran tan rubias que casi no se notaban, pero un día mientras nos movíamos al paso de una música lenta el levantó la mirada y me descubrió mirándolo pero solo dijo:

-Me da gusto estar haciendo esto contigo Katniss.

Los días pasaron volando, el día de la boda llegó, todo iba viento en popa, el más prestigiado organizador de bodas – Caesar Flickerman- se encontraba dirigiendo cada detalle de la forma más eficiente.

Johanna se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia, solo había un detalle, no dejaba de preguntarme sobre quien era mi misterioso acompañante, y si realmente existía, yo solo rodaba los ojos como respuesta.

Peeta y yo acordamos llegar por separado a la ceremonia, después de todo yo entraría en el cortejo nupcial y el no.

Me encontraba tan nerviosa, mientras caminada al altar y de reojo alcancé a ver a Peeta, mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma desbocada y mis manos comenzaron a sudar sin control, entonces me obligué a mi misma a tomar pequeñas dosis de aire hasta que casi llegue a un nivel normal de nerviosismo.

Todo trascurrió según lo ensayado y me sorprendí a punto de llorar cuando los declararon formalmente unidos, mis queridos amigos, les deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo por siempre, quizá yo algún día…

Era momento de encontrarme con Peeta, el cual con ese traje lucía más guapo que nunca, me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Hola Katniss, te ves hermosa.

-Gracias.

-Vamos a saludar a tus amigos.

La hora de mi fusilamiento había llegado, sabía que Johanna no me perdonaría que no le hubiera dicho de Peeta, así que con toda la lentitud posible fuimos a felicitar a los esposos.

Si lo sabía, la cara de Johanna era todo un poema.

-Descerebrada, ven dame un abrazo. ¿Cómo que no me dijiste que vendrías con Peeta? ¿Y cómo acabó el aquí?¿No te vas a librar de mi esta noche si no me cuentas?

\- Si hmmm.

-Johanna, Gale, este es Peeta, mi amigo y maestro de baile.

Peeta, hizo gala de sus buenos modales, presentándose y deseándole a los recién casados muchos parabienes.

Sin tardanza nos dirigimos al festejo donde primero degustamos los platillos elegidos por los novios para la ocasión, me encontraba mas callada que de costumbre, así que me animé a tomar un poco de vino, bueno más de un poco, después de la tercera copa, sentí un ligero sopor de tranquilidad que me dio valor para la hora del baile.

Comenzó a sonar una música suave, Gale se levantó y tomo la mano de Johanna, ella le sonrió a Gale y fueron juntos a la pista.

Me encantaba la mirada en los ojos de ambos, parecían fundirse en uno solo y no ver a nadie más ahí, concluyó la pieza anterior y aproveché la transición para indicarle a Peeta que era nuestro turno, el muy seguro de sí mismo tomó mi mano y me dirigió la pista de baile, en mi mente intentaba visualizar los pasos, uno dos, adelante atrás, vuelta yo, giro, o ¿era giro, vuelta atrás adelante?

De forma firme pero gentil poso su mano en mi cintura, la música lenta llenando el ambiente, mis dos pies izquierdos perfectamente sincronizados, mi corazón latiendo, mis ojos perdidos en el mar azul de los ojos de Peeta, creo que influía un poco el último sorbo de vino que tomé, el me acercó a su pecho, cerré mis ojos y me apoyé contra él, sé que no era propio el decirle que se quedará para siempre conmigo, encerrado en ese momento en el que vivíamos solamente él y yo.

La melodía estaba a punto de terminar y solo atiné a decir:

-No te vayas todavía, quédate conmigo.

No sé que me contestó ya que la orquesta comenzó a tocar una música mas movida invitando a los asistentes a disfrutar del baile.

En un momento dado nos dirigimos a la mesa a tomar un descanso, Peeta interceptó Gale y a Johanna, no sabía de qué podrían estar hablando pero ellos parecían muy interesados.

Finalmente Peeta y Gale se dirigieron a la pista de baile donde la orquesta estaba tomando un breve receso, Johanna se dirigió conmigo.

\- ¡Katniss! quiero todos los detalles, no creas que vas a salir viva de esta...

La voz de Gale en el micrófono interrumpió la diatriba de Johanna.

\- Queridos amigos, me da mucho gusto que estén con nosotros en este día tan especial para Johanna y para mí, no hay palabras que sirvan para expresar la felicidad que siento por estar unido con la mujer que llena para siempre mi vida, mis pensamientos, mis deseos, mis ilusiones, Johanna eres mi todo.

Todos aplaudimos por las palabras de Gale y Johanna se quedó por una vez sin palabras.

-También quiero aprovechar para presentarles a mi amigo Peeta Mellark, el quiere aprovechar para hacerles una invitación.

Todos dirigieron su atención hacia Peeta el cual con mucha seguridad tomó el micrófono.

\- Buenas tardes, antes que nada muchas felicidades a Johanna y Gale, para quienes no me conocen soy Peeta Mellark, estoy aquí muy honrado de ser la pareja de Katniss Everdeen, el día de hoy quiero aprovechar para invitarlos a una Gala Benéfica que se llevará a cabo para ayudar a las personas de la Veta que se han visto afectadas por la explosión de la mina de Carbón, todo lo recaudado será para ayuda de los heridos y los desamparados.

Caesar Flickerman aprovechó para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al respecto a Peeta.

\- Señor Mellark, cualquier interesado ¿tendría que solicitarte a ti la información?

\- Claro estoy a sus ordenes en la academia de baile "Sinsajo" para cualquier información al respecto.

\- Y estarás libre para la Gala, se que habrá algunas interesadas en saberlo.

\- Bueno, yo tendré el gran honor de estar acompañado de la hermosa Katniss Eveerdeen.

Creo que mi rostro quedó sin rastro de color, Peeta no tenía derecho a mencionar mi nombre, claro que me sentía igualmente enojada que alagada, Johanna no lo dejaría pasar así que huí directo al tocar, mientras en a lo lejos escuchaba:

-¡Descerebradaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Lo que pasó después ya es otra historia.


End file.
